


An actor's fear

by valentine192



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Actors, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unless they are the leading stars of Hollywood, actors live very unstable lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An actor's fear

Tom sat in his study. The computer was turned on. Scripts were scattered on his desk. Music was playing from his speakers, the songs melancholic and rather depressing while comforting altogether. Tom sat on his armchair beside the window. Behind the glass, the night was seemed to shine perfectly, the stars dancing to a beautiful minuet. On Tom’s lap was a script. _Hamlet._ One of Shakespeare’s most coveted works, and one of Tom’s most treasured projects especially since he got the role of Hamlet. However, he was not as happy as he seemed to be. There were more scripts on his table. And the desk calendar sitting by those scripts were screaming to him. Every day, there was either a shoot or a rehearsal or a new audition. Sometimes, there’d be two schedules at a time. For three weeks straight, Saturdays, there were two to three auditions that he was preparing for. He didn’t know why he was doing this. Fear maybe? Yes, fear. Fear that he won’t have a job after certain shoots and projects. But he called himself mad. While taking on the role of Hamlet for one theatre, he took on a minor role for another theatre while taking the role in a short film. It was utter madness. But he knew his schedule. After the short film, he would have the two theatre plays. Then, one month later, just one more. Then after that, there would be nothing. Tom needed the connections. He needed those auditions. He needed to live. Money wasn’t easy to make as an actor, and Tom needed to spread his wings, music schools already listed in his planner which was also bombarded with his crazy schedules and to-do list.

 

Someone knocked on the door, taking Tom out of his train of thoughts which honestly had nothing to do with Hamlet. Tom looked at the door and said, “Yes?”

 

“It’s already 1am,” said the voice. “Aren’t you going to sleep just yet? You told me earlier that you have to wake up earlier to jog at five.”

 

Tom shook his head. Yes. He had to keep up with his exercise. As an actor, not only was talent the merchandise. It was his body and face, too. He had no choice. He had to look good. He had to be healthy. Talent just wasn’t enough. Connections weren’t enough. Being smart wasn’t even a requirement, but he needed his brains to plan out his survival through this unstable career. Tom sighed and said, “Come in, Chris.”

 

Chris entered the room and watched Thor on the armchair. Chris frowned and said, “You’re growing skinny.”

 

“No choice,” said Tom. “That short film requires me to be underweight. I can get my weight back after the film.”

 

“You’re killing yourself, Tom,” said Chris.

 

“I know.” Tom looked out of the window. “But can you blame me? I wasted a lot of time being depressed and not doing anything. I simply gave up on myself and my dreams all because I was insecure and wanted to please my family. I should have never followed them. I should have rebelled at a younger age. It’s so hard to catch up with everyone. I have to build my resume. I have to get experience. I have to… be better.”

 

Chris sadly smiled and approached Tom. He said, “Stand up.” And Tom did just that. Chris sat on the armchair and pulled Tom down to his lap. Tom buried his face in Chris’s neck and became quiet while his hands still clutched the script. Chris tried to pull it away but Tom refused to let go. So Chris sighed and said, “You really will kill yourself. Just rest.”

 

“What if I don’t have any project after what I have now, Chris?” asked Tom as he kept his face on Chris’s shoulder. “Seriously, what if I don’t? You don’t know how this feels.”

 

“I’m an actor too, Tom.”

 

“You have commercials,” Tom pulled away. “One commercial for you is enough to pay for the bills for the whole month.”

 

Chris shrugged. “I know, so why are you worrying about money?”

 

Tom buried his face back into Chris’s neck as Chris carefully embraced him. “I’m just being cautious,” said Tom. “Really cautious. Besides, I don’t want to rely on you. I want to help, too.”

 

Chris kissed Tom’s cheek and said, “I’ll stay here with you, mate. If you want to help, let me help as well. As of now, you need to rest.”

 

The grip that Tom had on the script tightened. After taking a few deep breaths, Tom let the script fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck. Chris placed his hands beneath Tom and carried him back to the bedroom.

 

Tom cancelled all his auditions for the next two months. Chris was right. He needed to rest. He already booked three projects which were enough to support him and enough to give him the experience that he wanted. He just needed to rest and learn to walk instead of always running.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was just stressed and had to write something


End file.
